Fullmetal Alchemist: Another Elric
by Kaitlynn Gold
Summary: In this AU based off the series, Ed and Al have a little sister who is also gifted at alchemy. When she's abducted by Lust in an attempt to lure the Elric brothers out, can they save her before time runs out? EdWin, AlMei, and Royai. Rated T for violence and language.


**Here's an AU** _ **Fullmetal Alchemist**_ **fanfiction for you… Instead of dying when the boys are 4 and 5, like in the normal universe, she instead dies when they're 7 and 8.**

* * *

It was raining hard. Trisha Elric sat by the window, staring outside. She hoped Hohenheim would come up the walk, yet she knew it was unlikely. A knock at the door caught her attention.

 _Who could that be in this weather?_

The young mother opened the door. There was no one. She was about to close it when a movement on the doorstep caught her eye.

There, in a basket, was a tiny baby. Someone had left her a child. It opened its mouth and began crying.

"Shhhh…" she whispered, picking the baby up and bouncing it gently. "It's okay… I've got you." The baby's cries subsided. Looking around, Trisha didn't see anyone. She took the baby into the house.

"Mom?" Ed called. He'd heard the baby crying. Al was right behind him. They went into the living room to see their mother holding a baby. "Where'd that baby come from?"

"She was left for us," Trisha responded. "Would you like to see her?"

Ed looked at the baby for a minute before saying, "Are you sure it's a girl?"

"I'm sure, Ed. Maybe she could be your little sister."

"I like her, Mom," Al spoke up. "I want her to be our little sister."

"Well, Ed?" Ed looked outside, then at the baby.

"Okay."

"Good. Now, she needs a name. Ed, would you hold her please?" Ed held the little girl while Trisha went to the bookshelf. She began looking through a book. One name caught her eye.

 _Kaitlynn—an old name that means pure._

Trisha looked at the meaning, then at the baby.

"How about we call her Kaitlynn?"

"I like it!" Al cheered.

"Kaitlynn…" Ed murmured. "Sounds good!"

"Then it's settled!"

* * *

Kaitlynn quickly grew under her adopted family's care. Before long, she learned to walk, and once she did, she followed her brothers everywhere. She seemed to have a particular liking for Alphonse. Of course, her brothers doted on her, as did Trisha. Like her brothers, she began showing a talent for alchemy at a young age; she was two when she began doing it with her brothers. It was a good time for the whole family.

But good things don't last forever.

When Katie was just four, and her brothers seven and eight, Trisha grew ill and died. The funeral was very sad.

"Why are they burying Mommy?" she asked Al, tears in her eyes.

"Mom's gone, Katie," he replied, tightening his grip on her hand.

"When's she coming back?"

"She's not coming back."

"Why? Doesn't… doesn't she love us anymore?"

"She does." He turned to Ed. "How are we going to get along without her?"

"We're not," Ed replied darkly. "We're going to bring her back."

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Ed froze at the sound of Katie's voice. She was standing in the doorway, watching him. Her green eyes were wide with curiosity.

"I'm researching human transmutation," the golden-haired boy told his sister.

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Yeah, but we need Mom back."

"Mommy would want us to be happy, wouldn't she?"

"How can we be happy without her?"

"Is Al going to help you?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"No. We need to let things be the way they are. That's what Aunt Pinako said."

"Well, we're still going to try."

* * *

Not long after this, Ed, Al, and Katie, during a rainstorm like that in which Katie had been left on their doorstep, tried to stop the river from overflowing. They failed.

Suddenly, a woman came forward and used alchemy to bring up an earth barrier—without a transmutation circle. She suddenly coughed after finishing, blood spattering the ground.

"Excuse us!" Ed barked as they wove through the crowd around the woman in the hospital. "That was amazing!" he told the woman.

"Thank you," she replied. She looked shocked when all three of the Elric siblings bowed to her.

"Please make us your apprentices!" the three pleaded.

"No!" All three looked crestfallen. "Besides, shouldn't you ask your parents?"

"They can't." The trio turned to see Pinako. "We don't know where their father is and I've been looking after them since they lost their mother." The woman looked at them again.

"Okay. I'll give you one month. If you can't prove yourselves worthy of being my apprentices, I'm sending you right back here."

"Thank you!"

And so began their training with Izumi.

* * *

Katie quickly snagged a place as Izumi's favorite. She didn't question her teaching methods, unlike her brothers.

Then, Izumi left all three alone on Yokk Island, with only a knife and a ban on the use of alchemy.

"Old witch!" Ed grumbled as they walked along. "Why'd she have to leave us here?"

"She wants to teach us something," Katie piped up. "I'm going to try and find out what it is!"

That night, the trio fell asleep on a bed of leaves they'd made. Katie curled up next to Al for warmth. The next thing she knew, Ed was screaming for them both to wake up. A man in a wooden mask was attacking them. Katie shrieked and ran off. Ed and Al ran, too.

The trio reunited and began to take their teacher's challenge more seriously. Katie helped when she could; what she lacked in strength, she made up for in smarts and skill. At the end of the month, Izumi picked up the trio, who'd learned the lesson she was trying to teach.

* * *

At the end of their training, Katie went to stay with Pinako and Winry while her brothers decided to carry out their plan to resurrect Trisha.

The explosion woke her. She looked out the window to see energy raging above the house.

"Aunt Pinako! Aunt Pinako!" she shrieked, running to the old woman. "Ed and Al did something! Something bad!"

"I see that!" Pinako looked worriedly out the window while the seven-year-old clung to Winry.

The next thing the three females heard was frantic knocking. Someone in a suit of armor was at the door, holding her oldest brother.

"It's me! Al!" the person said. "Help Ed! Please!"

"Foolish boys," Pinako grumbled, but she bandaged Ed up to stop the bleeding. As she and Winry worked, Katie stared at Al. Why was he in a suit of armor? It didn't matter. He was still able to be her brother, right?

* * *

While Winry and Pinako attached Ed's new automail, Katie sat on Al. She was surprisingly quiet.

"What is it, Katie?" he asked.

"You guys tried it, didn't you?" Katie accused. "Just like that Mustang guy said. You tried human transmutation."

"We did."

"How come you're in a suit of armor now?"

"Well… Ed sort of attached my soul to it. So I can still be here."

"Do you get hungry?"

"No. I don't get tired, either."

* * *

Once Ed's automail was attached, and he was feeling better, they decided that one of them should be a State Alchemist. Ed also decided Katie would stay in Resembool; it was too dangerous for her to go with them. However, unbeknownst to the young boy, his sister hid in Al's armor; upon her begging to go with them, Al had given into her pout.

While on their way to Central, Katie snoozed inside Al, up until the terrorists began to take the train. She remained hidden, not wanting Ed to ship her back to Resembool. In fact, he didn't find out she was with them until they arrived at Shou Tucker's. She sneezed, alerting Ed to her presence.

"Bless you, Al," he muttered, then it hit him. "Hey, wait a second! You can't sneeze! Who's in there?" Al sighed and opened his armor. Katie came tumbling out. "Katie! You're supposed to be back in Resembool!"

"I wanted to come with you! We have to stick together!"

"It's too dangerous!"

"I don't care! I want to stay with my brothers!"

The two argued for a while, until Ed remembered that Katie could help them.

"All right, fine. You can stay, but no sneaking along on assignments once I'm a State Alchemist."

"Okay!"

* * *

Katie had no interest in becoming a State Alchemist, and instead played with Nina and Alexander. On the day of Ed's final test, she stood right beside Al, watching with interest. When she heard the news, of course she was ecstatic. She ran around Ed, chanting, "Ed's the best!" until he told her to cut it out. Upon Tucker making Nina into a chimera, she cried when it was destroyed by Scar.

She stood by her brothers as Ed's fame grew taller than he was. When they arrived in Lior, she was eleven years old.

* * *

 **Katie Gold: Ugh! Sucky first chapter! Anyway, before you ask, the Katie in this story is not me, but is a different Katie, one that looks just like Trisha, only with green eyes instead of brown. The identity of her true parents isn't going to be part of this story at all; in fact, she never even finds out she was adopted.**

 **Edward: This sucks! Why can't you rewrite this!?**

 **Katie Gold: I'm too lazy.**

 **Alphonse: Leave her alone, brother. She did her best.**

 **Edward: *mutters curses under breath***

 **Katie Gold: Read and review! So long and thanks for all the fish!**


End file.
